


Designated Drivers

by strkhlc



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Spider-Man Fusion, College Student Peter Parker, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 11:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20777564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strkhlc/pseuds/strkhlc
Summary: Peter Parker ends up baby sitting his friends at the bar. He runs into someone, literally.





	Designated Drivers

It was spring break and the group decided they were gonna stay on campus. 

By stay on campus they mean be drunk for most of the break then go back to being the scholars that they try to be. 

Tonight was Peter’s night to be designated driver. He has to baby sit a crying Miles Morales, a paranoid Riri Williams, a very very emotional Sam Alexander, and a touchy Kamala Khan. 

He was either holding Miles as he cried about literally nothing, telling Sam he loves him too, making sure Riri didn’t suit up and destroy the bar, or trying to pry Kamala off him. 

He really needed a drink but it was his turn and he didn’t want to fuck up the night by getting someone hurt. 

After a while Kamala fell asleep on Miles’ shoulder while he cried about how pretty her hair was and Sam was telling Riri he’s so grateful for her while she was trying to protect him with her dear life. 

Finally he got a break and decided to get them all a glass of water. He trusted Riri on not getting them killed, even though he shouldn’t.

He bumps into someone and knocks them over because he looked back to make sure they were alive. 

“Ouch.” Said the victim. 

“Oh my god. I’m so sorry.” Peter bends over to help them up. “I wasn’t looking. I’m so so sorry.”

They both get up and the victim, a very pretty girl, starts laughing. “It’s alright.” 

“I’m really sorry though, I should have watched where I was heading.” Peter scratches his neck.

“It’s ok-“ The girl tries to reassure him.

“Can I buy you a drink? I feel re-“ The girl cuts him off.

“Uh, a water.” 

“Really?” Peter walks her to the bar.

“Yeah, designated driver.” The girl pouts, it was very cute by the way.

“Oh really? Me too.” Peter laughs. “I’m baby sitting those losers in the back.” 

“I’m baby sitting those loser in the- the right?” The girl points.

“I’m Peter.” 

“Michelle.” The girl answers. “But my friends call me MJ.”

“Do I get that privilege?” Peter smiles at her then he asks the bartender for 6 waters.

“I’ll tell you in the morning.” MJ similes back.

Peter blushes.

“I- Uh- Here’s your water.” Peter coughs making MJ laugh.

“Six waters?” MJ looks at his tray of glasses.

“I really don’t need those guys throwing up in my- uh- car?” Peter answers.

“Why’d that sound like a question?” MJ squints.

“Well its really not my car.” Peter coughs.

“Who’s is it then?”

“My da- mentors.” Peter looks at the tray in his hands.

“What are you hiding Peter?” MJ crosses her arms.

Peter looks at her blankly.

“I’m just kidding. I don’t care.” MJ laughs.

“I-“ Peter looks at her confused.

“I like you.” MJ smiles at him.

“I feel like you gonna kill me.” Peter responds making MJ smile larger.

“Need help with those?” MJ points at the glasses.

“Uh- Sure?” They start walking back to the group to find an awaken Kamala straddling a happy Miles while having a full out make-out session. 

“Oh- OK.” Peter puts the glasses down and pries Kamala off Miles resulting in them both pouting.

“Peter Parker, you are truly the best.” Sam starts. “I appreciate you. I love you. I’m so glad to have you.”

“Thanks?” Peter scratches the back of his neck. “Drink up. This is M- MJ?” 

Peter looks at her and she nods back making him relax.

Riri immediately jumps up to MJ but Peter gets in front of her before any damage was done.

“Who are you?” Riri huffs.

“A friend.” Peter tried to push her back. 

Finally, she backs down without breaking eye contacts with MJ.

“I’m so sorry.” Peter turns to MJ.

“Nah, I like them.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, they’re crazy.” MJ looks at him.

“Yeah, hundred percent.” Peter jumps to pry Miles off Kamala this time.

“No. You guys are literally broken up right now.” Peter scolds then making MJ hold a laugh behind her hand.

“I love her though.” Miles whispers to Peter.

“But-“ Peter starts.

“I love her too.” Sam cries out hugging Kamala.

Riri pulls MJ down to the empty seat.

“I know you’re a spy.” Riri starts.

“You can’t let anyone know of that information.” MJ said back with a straight face.

“The law doesn’t concern me.” Riri crosses her arms getting closer.

“Yes it does.” Peter jumps back to them. “They’re a handful.”

“I can see that.” 

“So, MJ-“ Peter blushes. “You go to school here?”

“Are you the killer here or me?” MJ says with a blank face.

“If you’ll come over, you’d find out.” Peter says with a black face of his own.

They stare at each other for a while.

“Boh.” MJ finally speaks.

“What?” 

“Boh, the most perfect word in the world, the Italians created it, and I discovered it.” MJ states blankly.

“What does it mean?” Peter still confused.

“That’s the thing, it can mean a million things. It can mean I don’t know, get out of my face, I don’t know and get out of my face. It’s the best thing Italy ever created besides maybe espresso.” MJ puts her head on his shoulder. “Boh is my new superpower. It’s like the anti-aloha. I was born to say this word.”

Peter looks at her then laughs.

“So what’s your number.” MJ looks at him.

“Oh, uh, boh!” Peter says with a smile making MJ return it. “Kidding.”

MJ hands him her phone and he types in his number.

“Peter Parkour.” MJ grins.

“Park-“ Peter starts to correct her. “Ohhhhh...”

“You’re dumb.” MJ looks at him. “And cute.”

“Oh- Uh- Thanks.” Peter feels like his face is on fire.

“You’re cute too.” He whispers.

“What college do you go too?” MJ asks.

“I go too ES-“ He gets cut off by a group that walks up to their table.

“MJJJJJJJJJJ” Said a girl with black hair.

“Liz.” MJ sighs.

“We want pizza.” A blond says.

“Didn’t you-“ 

“I wanna go home.” A guys voice this time.

“Loser.” Another guys voice says.

“I gotta go.” MJ smiles sadly at Peter.

“Uh. Text me?” Peter blushes.

“Maybe.” MJ gets up to take we group wherever.

“I think we just cockblocked MJ.” One of the guys said as they were walking past. “OUCH.”

Peter watched MJ leave.

“Petey?” Peter whips his head back. “You’re still a virgin.”

“Riri, shut the fuck up.” 

“We’re to my dorm.” Miles and Kamala stands up.

“Not alone.” Peter crosses his arms.

“We’re not into that...” Kamala yawns.

“Dumbass.” Peter face palms. “Let’s go home guys.”

They all get up to walk to the car and Peter feels a buzz in his pocket.

Unknown Number: Yeah, you definitely earned the privilege ;) 

Peter smiles to himself as he gets inside the car.


End file.
